Fiber balls have been used in wastewater and other water treatment systems. In the past, fiber balls have been made from plastic balls and wool bundles as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,148 and from bundled fused fibers as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,239. The contents of these documents are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
Despite the above, there remains a need for alternative, economic fiber ball formation systems.